


Teach Me

by Geekygirl05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage mentioned, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Collars, Dubious Consent, French Kissing, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Kevin, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Scenting, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl05/pseuds/Geekygirl05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how smart is Sam Winchester? At 16, he figures out a way to seduce his older brother Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

     It’s been four grueling years, but Sam finally has a plan. In fact, it’s damn near perfect. He’s been thinking about this and testing theories for years now. There is no way this will fail. Sam has known for four years that Dean is his true mate. Alphas know by scent once they present who their true mate is. Omegas don’t have that luxury, they don’t know until they’re mated, Dean is clueless. Sam presented at 12, now at 16 he is ready to finally make his move.  
     Sam knows that Dean wants him to date other people, to try to find his true mate. Dean is a hopeless romantic, just like Sam. The only difference is that Sam is an optimist while Dean is a pessimist, he’s not really sure he’ll ever find the right Alpha for him. Dean isn’t weak, or very approachable. It comes from the hunting, he has to be tough and cautious. Dating becomes difficult. But Dean found loopholes, he dated a lot in school. He messes around with a lot of people as an adult.  
     Sam knows that he and Dean should be together. He asked Dean about it once. Dean passed it off as admiration,  
     “You just wish you were as cool and sexy as me. Want the others to line up to be with you is all. Just watch and learn Sammy.” Sam realizes that that idea, Dean’s ignorance and ego, is the key to his success. He approaches Dean one afternoon, cautiously, timidly. He has to play this just right,  
     “Dean. I need your help.” As Dean opens another beer,  
     “What?”  
     “There’s…this Omega at school…”  
     “Alright! Good job Sammy!” Dean sits down on the couch.  
     “Dean, it’s not….I mean I want to…but…” Sam sits down flustered.  
     “But what? Let nature run its course.”  
     “Well, we’ve been flirting for a while. I even brought her flowers. But now I think we’re at the point of kissing, but I’ve never kissed anyone before and I don’t…I don’t want to lose her because I’m inexperienced…”  
     “Sammy, you’re overthinking this. It’s the easiest thing in the world. You just get close, look into her eyes and let your faces touch.”  
     “You make it sound so easy, but I know I’m gonna get nervous and mess up.”  
     “You need to practice. Use your hand.”  
     “But…my hand won’t kiss back. How will I know what to do?” Sam’s puppy eyes are in full effect. Dean sighs,  
     “I can show you.” Dean isn’t excited about this idea. Honestly, the kid should watch some porn, but those eyes of his. Sam has a way of getting Dean to do anything for him. Dean figures what could it hurt if he kisses Sam? It’s nothing serious.  
      Sam knows he has to push,  
     “Dean, I don’t want you to do anything you don't want to do…”  
     “Nah, it’s okay. You’re Alpha, I’m Omega, it’s sorta natural…it’s cool.” Dean motions for Sam to sit closer. Sam slides over cautiously. He knows he has to convince Dean that this _isn't_ what he wanted. He can’t let Dean know this is going according to plan. They are sitting next to each other, their legs are touching. Dean turns to face him,  
     “Okay. Don’t move too quickly, some Omegas scare easily. Sometimes a funny joke or something will help the moment. When she’s looking at no one but you, move your hand nice and slow up to her face.” Dean is mirroring the words he’s saying. His hand is about to touch Sam’s cheek. “Gently take her face in your hand. Don't push hard or squeeze. Then you want to guide her face closer to yours.” Dean does all of these things. He moves slowly so Sam can learn how to do it well. He would hate to go through these ‘lessons’ with Sam to only have him fail in the field.  
     Sam is sure that Dean can probably hear his heart, it’s pumping so hard. Dean moves their faces closer together.  
     “At this point you wanna make sure your lips are lined up. Then close your eyes as you move in for the kiss. Make sure you tilt your head a little bit.” Sam is the best pupil, he follows all of Dean’s instructions to the letter. And when Dean kisses Sam for the first time, Sam can’t describe it. It’s perfect, Dean is perfect. He is warm and soft, Sam has to strain himself from laying Dean down and kissing his whole body.  
     The kiss ends and Dean separates. He is a little shocked at how nice that was. He didn't expect Sam to feel that good when kissing. Usually, when Dean kisses people it’s just a kiss, a moment of physical touching. But this, this felt different. Dean kinda liked it.  
     “See it’s easy. Demonstration is over, it’s your turn.” Sam can’t explain how thrilled he is at this. He didn't think Dean would let him do this, but he is ready.  
     A quick kiss or two and the lesson will be over. Dean figures this will be short and simple, that weird feeling won’t happen again. Sam’s lips were warm and soft. Dean had a quick flashback to when Sam brought up the idea of them being true mates. Dean didn't think it was true, Sam should date others before settling down. Plus, what are the chances that Dean and his Alpha brother are actually chosen mates.  
     “So I make her laugh first?” Dean nods. “Is that gonna a work for all Omegas?”  
     “Depends on the Omega,” Dean explains patiently.  
     “Well…what do _you_ want Alphas to do to you?” Dean looks uncomfortable for a second. He’s not sure he should tell Sam, it’s kinda personal. Dean thinks for a minute, what the hell, what could Sam do with that info? Dean looks straight into Sam’s eyes,  
     “With Betas or Omegas I usually lead, but with Alphas…I like it when they take control.” Sam is encouraged by this sentence. He looks into Dean’s eyes, grabs his face with both hands and pulls him into a swift but firm kiss. He swirls his thumbs around on Dean’s cheeks while they're in mid kiss and hears Dean mewl. Sam smiles and breaks away.  
     “How was that?” Dean is shocked. The feeling happened again more intense this time. Then Sam started stroking his cheek and it felt so good, the mewl just happened, like he couldn't control himself. He was surprised how quick the kid could learn, but then again, it’s Sam, the kid’s a genius. Dean clears his throat awkwardly,  
     “That was good Sammy, real good. You’ll win her over with a kiss like that.”  
     “You think so?…I was hoping to get in a little more practice…” Sam throws another set of puppy dogs eyes and innocence.  
     “I’m not gonna stop you…” Sam is shocked. Dean looks like he couldn't care less, takes another sip of beer, but Sam thinks he catches a hopeful glance from Dean after he says this.  
     Sam waits a minute or two, then grabs Dean again and starts kissing him. Dean breaks away and with a pointed look like ‘pay attention’ he starts kissing down Sam’s jawline. He looks at Sam with eyebrows raised like ‘your turn.’ Sam takes the nonverbal instructions well and mimics what Dean does. They move on to the ear, then space behind the ear and finally the neck. When they get to the neck Sam has Dean mewling again. Sam makes sure he is slightly more aggressive than Dean whenever he mirrors. He now knows that Dean is a true Omega when it comes to relationships. He doesn't want to be in control, Sam knows that information will be valuable.  
     Dean can’t believe the difference in kissing with Sam. There is no explanation for it. None of the others that Dean has been with have ever done this to him. Maybe he is getting sick, or maybe his heat suppressants are failing? Sam just seems to know how to make Dean lose focus, he’s not sure he can control himself, it’s slightly jarring. Dean prides himself on his self-control, he can’t be a hunter and not be in control.  
     The ‘lesson’ ends up taking an hour away from their night. Sam knows he has to stop, make sure he leaves Dean wanting more. He breaks away from Dean’s neck, knowing he left a substantial mark, and tells a slightly out of breath Dean,  
     “Dean you’re the best brother in the world. I feel great like I know I’m gonna get that Omega. I can’t wait to try it out!” Sam gets up and leaves to go to the bathroom. He has to take a shower and handle his business. He, as usual, thinks of Dean. He hasn't thought of anyone else in four years, but this time, he cums harder than ever. This time, he has the taste of Dean on his lips.


	2. First Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby steps...

     Sam has had extra pep in his step for the past 3 days. He has been convincing Dean that their kissing lesson was a success. The Omega he’s after has been surprised and loving all of Sam’s affection. Of course Sam isn't telling Dean that the Omega in question is in fact, imaginary. Sam has been watching Dean closely the last 3 days. He thinks he sees Dean giving him strange looks. Looks he has never had from Dean before. But Sam is aware that he may be wanting to see this. That it might be a figment of his imagination.  
     On the third day he approaches Dean again. Sam is unsure if this ploy will work again, but he figures it worked the first time, why not try it again.  
     “Dean, what’s first base?”  
     “What’s first base? Don't you talk to anyone at school? How do you not know this?”  
     “I’m always the new kid! I don't know anyone well enough to ask…if I do they may laugh at me.” Dean sighs in frustration, Sam knows that he has won this battle.  
Dean knows he can’t argue this. He knows exactly what Sam is going through, except Dean went to porn for answers. He doesn’t think Sam will do that, especially if Dean is willing to answer the questions for him.  
     “First base is french kissing.” Sam gives a curious look like he doesn't understand. “Kissing with open mouths and using tongue.” Sam lets his eyes blow up like he just found out an important secret.  
     “Is…is it hard to do?” Sam asks tentatively.  
     “Nah, it takes more practice than regular kissing though,” Dean smiles, like he's remembering a past fling. Sam can swear he sees a light in Dean’s eyes, like he’s hoping Sam will ask more about it.  
     “Would you…be willing to show me?…I mean I wouldn't ask, but if this is harder to do, then I might need the help…” Sam tries to downplay it.  
     “No problem. It starts the same as the other kissing. Then one of you will swipe your tongue across the bottom lip of your partner. This is kinda the cue to open your mouth. Then, its like a battle between your tongues. You can push against each other, swipe around their mouth, do whatever you want. But make sure you change it up, it keeps things exciting.” Dean finishes the instructions and slowly moves toward Sam. They look into each others eyes then begin to kiss. Dean runs his tongue across Sam’s lower lip and Sam slowly opens his mouth.  
     The sensation is amazing. As great as kissing was, this is so much better! Dean’s tongue pushes on Sam’s, waiting for Sam to push back. He finally takes the hint and does. French kissing is so much more fun, Sam thinks it’s like dueling with tongues. Dean breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. Sam is also slightly out of breath. But Sam has to ask,  
     “Is there a time limit or something? How do I know when to break the kiss?”  
     “You’ll know, if one of the partners starts to pull away it’s not too difficult to tell.”  
     “Is there any rule concerning Alpha/Beta/Omega and who leads the kiss?”  
     “No, but it’s usually the Alpha who leads.” Dean wants to laugh at Sam and all of his questions. It’s just like him to turn making out into an actual learning experience.  
     Sam gets butterflies in his stomach, is that what he and Dean are doing? Making out? Sam takes this as his cue to start showing what he has learned. He grabs Dean and swiftly kisses him and runs his tongue across Dean’s lip. Dean opens his mouth and allows Sam access. Sam moves his tongue around Dean’s mouth, gently massaging the walls. When he breaks away he is happy that Dean is slightly flushed.  
     Dean is feeling it again. He can’t explain it. Sam wouldn't understand. He feels different when he is with Sam, doing things that couples do with each other. But this isn't intimate, this is educational…right?  
     “How was that?” Sam asks, innocently. Dean is woken from his thoughts,  
     “Good, for your first time. You may need some more practice though.” Sam takes his compliment and decides to up his game. He figures in reality you usually build up to this level. Sam grabs Dean, almost forcefully and presses his lips to Dean’s. But instead of going in for the french kissing, Sam decides to really turn the heat on. He makes his way down to the spot that had Dean mewling a few days ago. It’s a spot on Dean’s neck that has been left even more sensitive after the first kissing lesson. Sam works at it again. Dean is starting to breathe hard again. Sam moves up to Dean’s jaw then his lips. He finally licks Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opens his mouth and Sam goes crazy exploring. He moves his tongue all over Dean’s mouth, trying to touch every part of it, like it’s a personal goal. Dean moans into the kiss and Sam loves how the moan moves through his body. He decides to try it, and moans into the kiss, but it comes out as a growl. Dean mewls back his response. They hold onto this kiss a few more seconds. Sam breaks it off,  
     “Well?”  
     “Better…but don't forget about your hands…it’s…it’s nice when they move during a kiss.” Dean turns a slight shade of pink at that statement. Dean can’t believe this. It is unlike anything he has ever experienced before. It’s like Sam can read Dean’s mind, he knows all of Dean’s triggers. Dean doesn't have to show or explain it to him. He is instinctively doing what Dean wants. Dean can’t control himself easily when they are kissing. He mewled into the kiss and Sam responded with a growl that vibrated through Dean’s whole body. He couldn't control his voice after that.  
     Sam thinks he understands, that when Dean blushes, he is really talking about himself. Sam nods and goes in for another attempt. This kiss lasts longer and has Dean mewling and Sam growling at various times. Sam learns that his growls and moans can trigger a reaction in Dean just as much as the physical contact can. Sam runs his hands through Dean’s hair and caresses his cheeks and jaw. Sam really wants to move his hands down and grab onto Dean’s ass, but he knows that may take things too far too fast.  
     Another hour is lost to this make out session. Dean assures Sam that he is ready to go after his Omega. Sam leaves satisfied knowing that if given the option Dean would keep making out with him. His plan is paying off. He only hopes that he can go through with it. Each phase is becoming more difficult, because Sam wants nothing more than to just smother Dean in kisses and let his wolf take over. He knows he can’t do that with Dean, he could never force Dean into anything, even using his Alpha voice. He knows Dean would never forgive him, hell, Sam would never forgive himself. Sam is determined to win, to earn Dean’s love. Sam takes another long shower, with an even harder finish. Tasting Dean like he did tonight could be the highlight of his entire life so far.


	3. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit closer now...

     It’s like deja vu. Sam waits three days before starting the next phase of his plan. His showers have been most satisfying since he hit first base with Dean. He’s also noticed Dean’s behavior these last three days. It’s definitely different. Sam thought he was just imagining it at first, but now he knows it’s a fact. Dean’s been giving him weird looks, like he’s noticing Sam for the first time, almost like an adult or equal, instead of the usual kid or baby brother glances.  
     He’s also caught Dean noticing him when he got out of the shower. Sam turned red, thinking Dean caught him servicing himself in the shower. But he also caught Dean staring at his ass when he was unloading the trunk of the Impala just this morning. Sam isn't sure what to make of all of it. Dean’s a complicated Omega. He’s tough on the outside, hardened from all of the hunting. But Sam knows deep down how sensitive Dean can be. It’s rare that his Omega side comes out, but Sam wants to break down Dean’s walls.  
     “I’m sure you figured I would ask about the other bases too,” Sam tries to sound casual and conceal all of his excitement and hope in his voice.  
     “Yeah…there are other bases. I know you know something about baseball,” Dean replies sarcastically.  
     “Well…?”  
     “Well, what? Did you successfully get to first base with that Omega of yours?”  
     “Yeah, it was pretty hot. She was all over me, I had to pull her hands off of my shirt, she was about to rip it off…but we’re ready for the next base. So…what is it?”  
Dean smiles, he’s glad to hear that Sam is doing well in the field. That he is enjoying his time with his Omega. But a small voice in the back of Dean’s head is nagging him. Sam should be making out with me, I should be ripping his clothes off. Dean has never really suffered from jealousy, this little voice is new to him, and he’s kinda surprised by it. Plus he’s thinking of Sam as a lover, not a brother…that’s new and unexpected.  
     “Second base is more touching, kissing, licking, whatever you want really. But it’s usually limited to waist up. Shirts and bras are optional at this point.” Dean stops short not sure if Sam is going to ask for practice. A part of Dean really wishes he does, then a thought comes into his head,  
     “Did you want me to demonstrate?” Sam is pleasantly surprised. He never expected Dean to offer. Is this a sign that Dean is starting to have feelings for Sam? Feelings like mates share for each other? Is the plan really that successful? Already? Sam clears his throat,  
     “Um…sure. That would be…great.” Dean lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He sets down his beer and moves toward Sam. He licks his lips before he slowly pulls Sam into a deep kiss. He continues to walk with Sam and guides him to lean up against the back of the couch. Sam sits on the back of the couch. This makes him shorter than Dean. Dean continues to kiss Sam, moving to first base. Dean continues to kiss and lick Sam, down the jaw to the neck. Dean lowers his hands to feel Sam’s nipples through his shirts. Dean plays with them, gently twisting and pinching them. Sam squirms a little, which makes Dean smile.  
     Dean takes Sam’s outer shirt off, then lowers his hands. Dean slides his hands up under Sam’s shirt making it rise as Sam lifts his arms to let Dean take it off. Dean’s lips then move down to Sam nipples. He licks and sucks on them. Dean’s hands never stop moving over Sam’s body, moving from chest to back to hair. Once Dean is satisfied with both nipples he moves his kisses back up to Sam’s mouth for more kissing. After a few more kisses, Dean breaks away. Sam is breathing heavily and looks like he is in heaven. Dean feels much the same. He can’t get over how much he wants to continue. He really wants to go to third base, to lick Sam’s knot, to suck on his cock. Dean knows that’s crossing a line. Sam is not his lover. Dean breaks away from his thoughts,  
     “So…was that okay?”  
     “Yeah…” Sam responds dreamily. Sam can’t believe how awesome that was. He wanted Dean to keep going. He wanted to strip his clothes off and let Dean kiss him everywhere. Sam realizes Dean is staring at him. He also realizes it’s his turn…Sam smiles. “So, my turn I guess…?”  
     “If you want the practice…I’ll be here,” Dean turns around and grabs his beer and takes another sip. Sam walks up behind Dean and moves his hands onto Dean’s waist. Dean stiffens his posture until Sam starts kissing and licking the back of his neck. At that, Dean relaxes. Sam continues to kiss, moving his way slowly around to Dean’s front. His hands move up to Dean’s chest as the kissing continues.  
     Sam takes off Dean’s outer shirt and leaves it on the floor. His hands then move up under Dean’s shirt and latch onto his nipples. Sam flicks and twists Dean’s nipples while his tongue goes crazy inside Dean’s mouth. Sam moves Dean backward. Dean is quickly pinned up against the wall. Dean mewls into the kiss. Sam pushes Dean’s shirt up and off. His lips drop to Dean’s nipples. He kisses and sucks on one then licks his way over to the other nipple and gently bites it. Dean mewls as his hand moves into Sam’s hair. Sam responds with a growl.  
     Sam can feel Dean’s hands starting to move, one in his hair, the other on his back. Sam loves the feeling. He likes pleasuring Dean, in fact, it’s giving him another idea. Sam moves a hand down, down Dean’s chest and stomach to his pants. He rubs his hand over Dean’s bulge. Dean pushes into Sam. Sam uses his whole body to push Dean back into the wall roughly. Sam keeps one hand on Dean’s bulge and moves the other around to squeeze Dean’s ass. It causes Dean to mewl even louder than before.  
     Dean throws his head back and bucks his hips into Sam. Sam moves his other hand around to Dean’s ass. He shifts his hips into Dean’s. He moves his mouth to Dean’s neck. He finds his favorite spot and sucks hard, right as he grinds Dean into the wall. Sam continues to grind and rub up against Dean. Both of them are breathing heavily. Sam can feel Dean’s heart racing as he sucks on his neck. Dean’s hands are all over Sam, first his back then they move to Sam’s ass. Dean grips and pulls Sam closer, wanting more friction. Dean mewls,  
     “Alpha, please…” Sam goes wild. It takes all of his focus to not let his wolf take over. He realizes that he caused Dean to shift focus, Sam isn't a brother, he’s an Alpha, he’s a potential lover. Sam is thrilled. Not only in Dean’s reaction but also just being able to experience this moment. He continues to grind, even harder. His bulge is straining, he knows Dean’s is too.  
     Sam moves to Dean’s mouth. The kissing is rough, passionate, what Dean would call dirty. It’s full of so much emotion, especially desire. Sam moves a hand to Dean’s hair and pulls on it. Sam can hear Dean’s breathing getting erratic. Sam continues to grind, but then Dean holds him close, stopping Sam’s rutting. Dean breaks away from the kiss and drops his head onto Sam’s neck, as his posture slumps even more. Sam is now using his body to keep Dean up against the wall. Sam loves this feeling of supporting his brother, of loving his brother. He brought his brother pleasure, as evidenced by the wet spot in Dean’s pants. He doesn't know how long he should stay like this, but Sam will wait forever for Dean if he has to.  
     Dean can’t explain any of it. Everything Sam does is perfect. He knows all of Dean’s weaknesses and takes full advantage of them, leaving Dean completely spent. Dean can’t believe that he came in his pants. He feels even more shocked that he lost control and begged. Not only begged Sam, but he called him Alpha too, as if he had no logical thought in his head. Dean is slightly worried about what Sam does to him, but he’s never experienced it with anyone else. Dean knows he will have to test this out, just to make sure he’s not crazy. He starts to come up with a plan, but is brought out of his thoughts by Sam, who has moved his head down into a position where he can see Dean’s face. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam.  
     “Second base is pretty awesome,” Sam says quietly.  
     “Yeah, it can be,” Dean has no idea what else to say.  
     “You good?…Because…I kinda need to go to the bathroom…” Sam admits this awkwardly. His bulge is now painful from being so tight and constrained for so long. He's pretty sure his knot is inflating too.  
     Dean shifts to stand on his own, Sam backs off just slightly to allow him, making sure he really is okay before he leaves. Dean is steady enough, so Sam heads directly to the bathroom. He takes care of his bulge quickly enough, he had plenty of motivation to help.


	4. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivation to move the plan forward...

     Dean has been planning this for a few days. Ever since second base with Sam and the jizzing in his pants he’s been curious. Maybe his hormones are changing and that’s why he’s so unstable when he’s with Sam. He tells Sam that he is going out for the night and to not wait up for him. Sam, on the couch with his laptop and tv on, just says okay. He doesn't even look up at Dean. Dean just chuckles to himself. How could he really think that that goofy kid has any power over him? Dean leaves and heads to the local bar. It’s only a few blocks down so he decides to walk.  
     Dean gets to the bar and orders a beer. He’s not at the bar by himself for very long. A tall Beta sits down next to him. Dean has a reason to be there so he flirts, makes himself an easy target. He obliges the Beta and follows him out to the back alley behind the bar. He pushes himself onto the Beta as they start to kiss. Dean grinds the Beta up against the wall. The kissing becomes more intense and Dean pushes harder, the Beta pulls him closer. Dean moves his kisses to the Beta’s neck. He scents and licks and sucks on the Beta. The Beta moans and urges Dean to do more. He moves his hand to Dean’s hair.  
     “Suck me off baby?” The Beta asks in between breaths. He lightly pushes down on Dean’s head, making sure Dean understands his request. Dean gets the message and moves down onto his knees. He undoes the Beta’s pants and pulls his semi-hard cock out of his pants. Dean takes the cock into his mouth as the Beta pulls Dean’s head closer. The Beta throws his head back and moans in pleasure.  
     “God, you’re good…that feels so good…” Dean takes the encouragement and strategically moans with the cock in his mouth. The Beta begins to buck his hips up toward Dean. Dean stops bobbing his head and allows the Beta to thrust into his mouth. The Beta doesn't last long. Dean swallows every drop and licks the Beta clean before putting him away. Dean stands up and pushes the Beta back against the wall for a kiss. The Beta breaks away,  
     “Let me take you back to my place, I’ll fuck you real good baby?” Dean steps back,  
     “No, I can’t.” The Beta steps closer and throws his arms around Dean’s waist,  
     “Come on baby, I’ll be good to you…” He tries to kiss Dean again.  
     “I really can’t, I gotta get back inside.” Dean pushes him off and starts to walk back inside. The Beta follows and yells,  
     “What are you some cock slut? You Omega whore!” The Beta doesn't see how fast Dean’s fist is flying toward his face before the impact. Dean walks back inside while the Beta remains unconscious outside.  
     Sam’s palms are bleeding. He has been squeezing his hands so hard that he has drawn blood from his nails. He followed Dean to the bar. He loaded up with scent blockers, a lot. In fact he borrowed Dean’s which are the strongest you can buy. He knew Dean might be up to something like this. He had hoped he was wrong. He watched Dean flirt with the Beta, watched him leave, watched him kiss and grind and suck the Beta’s cock. Sam was bothered by watching Dean service someone else. He had a nagging feeling that Dean should be sucking his cock, not some stranger’s. Or that Sam should be sucking off Dean.  
     It was difficult to not jump in and break it up. It was even harder to listen to the Beta invite Dean back to his house. He was overjoyed when Dean refused though. However, when the Beta insulted Dean it took all of Sam’s willpower to not go beat the shit out of that guy. How dare he talk about Dean that way? Luckily Dean took care of it before Sam could blow his cover. Sam waited till Dean went back into the bar then went up to the Beta. He was still unconscious, but Sam kicked him in the chest a few times, bruising and possibly breaking the Beta’s ribs. Sam felt better, he headed back into the bar, making sure he wouldn't be seen by Dean.  
     Dean isn't bothered by the comments, he’s heard them before. Being an Omega it comes with the territory. He has no problem looking out for himself. What bothers Dean is that he didn't experience any of the same feelings that he had with Sam when he was with the Beta. Dean tries to figure it out while he drinks another beer. He decides maybe he needs an Alpha. It doesn't take long before a handsome Alpha sits down next to him. He buys Dean a drink while they talk. He seems really nice, but Dean isn't feeling any kind of butterflies or excitement like he did when he and Sam were this close. Dean figures he needs to move this experiment along.  
     He moves his hand onto the Alpha’s knee and slides it up toward his cock, while Dean gives his killer smile. He rubs his hand over the Alpha’s bulge through his pants and bites on his lower lip. The Alpha finishes his drink and grabs Dean’s hand. He pulls Dean into a kiss which Dean returns. He pulls Dean out of the bar, back into the same alley as before. The Beta has already left. Dean follows along being pulled by the hand. Just as he gets outside the Alpha has him up against the wall. The Alpha’s mouth is all over Dean. Dean kisses back when he is given the opportunity. The Alpha keeps him pinned up against the wall, not allowing Dean to move very much. The Alpha’s hand rubs Dean’s bulge eliciting a mewl. The Alpha growls into Dean’s ear,  
     “Suck me…don’t make me force you…” Dean complies. He has no intention of letting this Alpha order him to do anything, but since this plays into his experiment he’ll allow it. A small part of Dean wants to see what will please this Alpha, thinking maybe it’ll be please Sam too. Before Dean can continue that thought he realizes what he is thinking about. It’s dangerous. He doesn't want to force Sam into a relationship, and he thinks Sam might say yes based on some of their earlier conversations. He focuses on the Alpha in front of him instead. Dean drops to his knees and begins the process for the second time tonight. He gives special attention to the Alpha’s knot and the head of his cock. The Alpha growls,  
     “Good Omega…you’re a good bitch…want me to knot you? Want me to claim you? Let you suck my cock forever? Be my personal cock slut?…” Dean rolls his eyes, but placates the Alpha with a well timed moan. The Alpha growls again and yanks Dean off of his cock by grabbing Dean’s hair. “Swallow every drop…I wanna hear you choke…” He thrusts his cock back into Dean’s mouth. He pushes all the way in giving Dean no time to adjust. He hits the back of Dean’s throat and hears Dean gagging.  
     “That’s it bitch…” He pulls out and does it all again. Dean can give a masterful blow job, but this Alpha isn't giving him a chance to adjust, he’ll keep choking Dean this way. Dean lets him, he knows the Alpha is close, his knot is inflating. Dean knows he’ll be sore from this. The Alpha pushes in a few more times and finally stops thrusting so he can empty his load into Dean’s waiting mouth. Dean swallows all of it. Then licks the Alpha clean. He puts him back into his pants and starts to stand up. The Alpha keeps his hand in Dean’s hair,  
     “Stay and bend over so I can fuck you…” Dean chuckles and stands up pushing the Alpha’s hand off of him.  
     “No way. I’m not letting you fuck me”  
     “Omega…present!” He uses his full Alpha voice. Dean can feel it. Every part of Dean is telling him to present for this Alpha, to get on his knees, head on the ground, neck outstretched in total submission. It causes pain to reject the command. Dean has trained against this, fought against this, his hunter side kicks in.  
     “Fuck you!” Dean walks slowly back into the bar leaving a stunned Alpha in the alleyway. Sam waits. He is shaking with rage, he wants to rip out the Alpha’s throat. But he can’t really explain why. He and Dean aren't really in a relationship, but it seems like his wolf disagrees. He walks up to the Alpha. The Alpha looks at him and his demeanor changes, his gives his best smile,  
     “You are gorgeous, are you an Alpha? I’ve never been with another Alpha, but I’d be willing to make an exception.” Sam plays along,  
     “Really? I was thinking the same thing about you.” Sam licks his lips and looks the Alpha up and down, like he wants to devour him. The Alpha walks up to Sam, grabs him and pulls him into a rough kiss. Sam kisses back, using his training for the first time on someone else. It doesn't feel the same, which Sam figures is normal. But it doesn't even feel good. There is no heat building in his body, tingling in his stomach and his heart isn't racing. Sam is convinced that maybe it has to do with he and Dean being true mates. Sam has had enough kissing to figure this all out. He moves his hand up to the Alpha’s hair and pulls him roughly off of his lips.  
     “I can still taste that Omega on you. I saw what you did to him earlier.”  
     “Did it turn you on? Did you get off on watching me?”  
     “Not really, actually I got off on watching him…reject you. You deserve it for the way you treated him and what you tried to do…you fucking piece of shit…you’re the reason it isn't safe for unmated Omegas to go out alone… “ Sam pulls harder, the Alpha is wincing in pain, sinking to his knees. “How weak of an Alpha are you that you can’t force an Omega to present? You pathetic fuck.” Sam throws the Alpha away from him, hard enough that he lands on the ground. Sam turns and heads back to the motel. He has to pretend to be asleep before Dean returns.  
     Dean is really confused. That Alpha didn't spark any of the emotions he was anticipating. Even when they were making out Dean didn't feel the tingling he had felt when he was with Sam. Dean starts to think maybe there is some validity to Sam’s theory. Could they really be true mates? Is that what it feels like when true mates make out? If so, how much better is everything else?  
     Dean is suddenly excited about the idea of trying out all kinds of things with Sam just to see what happens…then stops himself. It’s Sam, he can’t think this way. Sam needs to have a chance at finding a mate, of making out with other Omegas, of figuring out who and what he wants in his mate. Dean can’t be selfish. Dean drinks another beer, turns down two Omegas, and one more Alpha. He is exhausted and frustrated. He doesn't want to experiment anymore. A small part of him feels disgusting for what he did tonight. He feels like he cheated on Sam, which is stupid, they’re not even in a relationship. Dean can’t deny that the idea gives him a small tingle, he likes it. Dean finishes his beer and leaves the bar, heading back to the motel and a warm shower. He doesn't realize he is thinking of Sam until after he cums harder than he ever has. He's surprised, but too happy to care about what it means.


	5. Third Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...

     Sam feels different after the night at the bar. He has never felt so confident about his feelings for Dean. He wants Dean even more than he did before. Seeing him with others pushed Sam to move quicker on his plan. The next day after Sam gets home from school, he sits down next to Dean on the couch. He asks calmly,  
     “How far should I go with an Omega if I know that they aren't the one?”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “I really like Jasmine…but—”  
     “Her name is Jasmine?…Jasmines are hot…” Sam rolls his eyes,  
     “Dean…I just know that she isn't going to be my mate.”  
     “Well, you can have fun with people and not have to claim them. It depends on what you want. Do you want something serious or flirty?”  
     “I just don't think it’s fair. I don't want to lead her on, I would never want that to happen to anyone, not after seeing how it hurt you.” Sam wants to kick himself. He just brought up Dean’s worst memory, Benny. Benny was an Alpha who strung Dean along for months, letting him fall in love with him, promising him everything. Dean had started making plans, which Benny encouraged, even helped make some himself. Talked about their life together all the time. Benny left Dean, dumped him cold. Said he never really loved Dean, had been having an affair the whole time with some Omega named Andrea. He left Dean a mess, it took months for Dean to even talk to Sam on a normal level again. Dean looked at Sam,  
     “You are a better Alpha than he will ever be. I’m glad you learned from his treatment of me, even if I am an Omega.”  
     “Dean, you’re a person, no one deserves to be treated the way you were.” Dean feels like he could cry. The Alpha sitting in front of him is too good. He wants to be with him so bad. Dean shifts his focus. He grabs a beer and sits on the couch. They sit for a few moments. Finally, Sam breaks the awkward silence,  
     “I figured out that home plate is intercourse. So what’s third base?” Dean isn’t sure how he wants to approach this ‘lesson.’  
     “It’s called a home run. Third base is oral sex.”  
     “Does it matter the sex or gender?”  
     “Nope, oral sex is oral sex. It’s all considered third base.”  
     “Is it hard to do?”  
     “No. Everyone’s tastes are different. Some like blowing, others like swallowing, some like choking or gagging. Depends on the person. The difficult part is figuring out what your partner wants. Oral sex tends to get better with time if you’re in a relationship because you learn about your partner’s desires. If you’re really good at the basic skills though you can please just about anyone.”  
     “Can I ask you something…personal?”  
     “Sure. Doesn't mean I’ll answer it,” Dean says with a smirk. Sam is aware this may destroy the whole plan, but he really wants to know,  
     “How many times have been knotted?” Dean realizes this is a very personal question, and maybe he would have lied or told Sam to fuck off, but now, Dean wants to be honest with him.  
     “Never. Knotting is dangerous, it can lead to claiming pretty easily. I knew I didn't want to be claimed so I never allowed an Alpha to knot me.”  
     “You’ve never…begged for it?” This makes Dean laugh,  
     “Have you been watching porn?…Even though an Alpha may be in charge of my body during sex, he’s not in charge of my mind. I keep my wits about me, and never beg for a knot.”  
     “Do you ever want to be mated?”  
     “Maybe…Yeah. If I can find the right Alpha.” Sam exhales, he didn't realize he was holding his breath.  
     “So, I want to learn how to get to third base. Can you teach me some of the basic skills?” Dean is nervous about this. He knows he really wants this to happen, but he’s afraid of the consequences. He doesn't want to hurt Sam in any way, even if that means pushing him away for bringing him too close to climax. Dean has to say something,  
     “I don’t know Sam. I’m still pretty tired from last night. Maybe tomorrow?” Sam can sense that Dean’s hesitant, he figures it has something to do with last night, but not exhaustion. Sam comes up with a compromise,  
     “Why don’t we skip the demonstration step and you just talk me through it?” Sam flashes his puppy dog eyes. Dean can feel his heart start to pound, he really likes this idea. He has never received a blow job, he’s only ever given them to others. Even the other Omegas he’s been with never gave blowjobs. He tries to play it cool,  
     “If you're okay with that…I’m not gonna refuse.” Sam is pretty sure he can see excitement in Dean’s eyes. Sam nods his head. Dean moves to undo his pants, but Sam grabs his hands and puts them down by his side. Sam moves to the floor, sitting on his heels in between Dean’s legs. He reaches for Dean’s pants. He undoes the zipper and button and slowly starts to pull them down. Dean lifts himself enough that the pants come down easily. Sam then caresses Dean’s cock through his boxers very gently. Dean’s breath catches. Sam looks at Dean and sees him staring right back. Dean nods his head in encouragement and Sam goes back to work. He grabs the boxers and pulls them down. Dean lifts again to be free of all of his clothes from the waist down. Sam looks at Dean’s cock.  
     “Play with it first. Stroke it, kiss it, lick it,” Dean struggles to keep his voice even. Sam grabs hold of Dean’s cock and pumps it a few times, getting the feel for it. He moves closer and licks around the base of it. He moves up and kisses the tip. Then flicks his tongue over the slit in the tip, causing Dean to mewl. He then licks up the shaft from the base to the tip. Sam does this a few times, all the way around the cock. “The tip is the most sensitive part.” Sam then goes back to the tip and kisses all around it. He then sucks just the tip into his mouth. Dean mewls again. He can feel the cock getting harder in his hands. Sam is encouraged by Dean’s mewls, it’s like praise for doing something right. Sam decides to change his intensity in sucking, changing it up, to keep Dean surprised. So he sucks really hard and hears and feels Dean mewl again. Sam is pleased he is figuring this out so quickly.  
     Sam decides to take all of it into his mouth. He starts to suck it all in, but gets stuck. Dean’s breathing is labored at this point, but he is still coherent,  
“Relax your muscles in your throat, breathe through your nose.” Sam does as he is told and after a few tries he manages to get all of Dean into his mouth, causing another mewl from Dean. Sam thinks about the positioning of Dean’s cock and tries to swallow. He can feel his muscles contracting around Dean’s cock. He hears Dean gasp. The look on Dean’s face proves he is enjoying this very much. Sam does it again. Dean mewls even louder this time. Sam decides to move up and down on Dean’s cock, so he pulls the cock out of his mouth except for the tip and puts one hand on the shaft. He bobs his head up and down with his hand, just how he saw Dean suck off the other guys. It works well, the cock continues to get harder.  
     Sam pulls off with a popping noise and licks from the base to the tip again. Then he sucks it back in and swallows a few more times. He moves his tongue to the space in between cock and ass. He sucks on that spot hard earning another mewl, this one sounding desperate. Then Sam can smell it. Dean’s producing slick. He can see it coming out of Dean’s channel. Sam takes a finger and wipes some of the slick up and moves it to his mouth. He sucks his finger clean, and growls in pleasure.  
“I’m gonna cum…” Dean can barely get he words out. Sam quickly inhales Dean’s cock, not wanting to miss any of his cum. Sam swallows Dean a few more times and Dean cums hard. Sam swallows all of it down. He loves it, loves giving his brother so much pleasure. Once Dean is done Sam licks his cock clean. Sam is about to move down to Dean’s channel, but Dean freezes. He starts to close his legs,  
     “That lesson isn’t for today.”  
     “But…it’s still oral sex…” Sam looks genuinely upset. This is what Dean wanted to avoid…  
     “Yes, but I’m too tired for that today.” Dean can’t come up with any better excuse. He knows how close he was to giving in to Sam completely. He was on the verge of calling him Alpha again. He’s pretty sure if Sam kept going he would have begged for a knot. He was losing all control. He gets up and heads for the bathroom. He takes a shower and cleans himself up. He has to stop thinking about Sam in a sexual way, although Dean does cum again in the shower after working a few fingers in his channel and thinking about Sam being the one to do it.  
     Sam is worried that he may have gone too far. Dean seemed to enjoy all of it. His head was thrown back, eyes were closed at times, he mewled a lot. That’s usually a sign Sam is doing something right. Dean tastes amazing. Sam could be happy swallowing him down every day. But his slick was the real prize. It tasted like perfection. Sam’s number one priority now is to taste more of Dean’s slick. It smelled like pure Dean, like whiskey and leather, like gunpowder and engine grease, like apple pie and beer. Sam could never imagine wanting to be with anyone else, to taste anyone else, to love anyone else.


	6. Favor Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin yay!!

     Dean didn't think he could get any more confused about Sam. He did what no other Alpha has ever done for him. And it was amazing. Dean could feel tingling all throughout his body as Sam sucked him. He can’t get the image of Sam staring up at him with Dean’s cock in his mouth out of his mind. Dean isn't sure he wants to stop thinking about it. It makes Dean feel good, like really good when he thinks of Sam that way. Not just in the sexual or physical sense, but something deeper, at his wolf level, he seems more content thinking about Sam in that way.  
     Dean goes out again the next night. He heads back to the same bar as before. He has no plans of experimenting anymore. He knows it won’t do any good. He also doesn't want to have that guilty feeling again. He sits at the bar and drinks a beer or two. Turns down multiple offers, Alphas, Omegas, men, women…It doesn't matter, Dean can only think about Sam.  
     After a while another Omega comes over and sits with Dean. He introduces himself as Kevin. Dean is glad to have the company of another Omega, who is not looking to hook up. They fall into conversation easily. They talk about Omega rights, and how hard it is to be unmated. Then the conversation turns to true mates.  
     “Don’t tell me you buy that crap?”  
     “Why not Dean? We live in a crazy world, why can't it be true?”  
     “I don’t know…it just seems too convenient for holiday profiteers.”  
     “No Dean, it's real. I’ve heard too many stories not to believe it.”  
     “Really? Like what? What is so different with a true mate?”  
     “Well, they say the sex is better. Like it creates a weird tingling everywhere. I’ve also heard that true mates know how to arouse and please each other without ever discussing it. It’s like they instinctually know what to do.”  
     “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Dean is a little more than confused about what he is hearing. That’s exactly the shit Sam has been doing to Dean…  
     “Crazy or not, I believe it. Someday…”  
     Conversation turns again to recent hookups. Dean mentions the guys from last night.  
     “Guys are sketchy in bars, although the one in the corner, in the brown coat, he’s pretty hot. I could definitely curl up with him.” Dean looks around to the corner that Kevin is pointing to. Dean is surprised to see Sam sitting there drinking a beer, facing the other direction, hoping not to be noticed by Dean. Dean smiles.  
     "You’re right, he is hot.”  
     “Well after your luck last night, you can have him.” Dean smiles even bigger.  
     “Did I tell you about the Alpha who gave me a blow job?” Dean can hear Sam choke on his beer.  
     “No way. An Alpha actually gave you a blow job?”  
     “Not only that, he swallowed. All of it. It was straight out of a wet dream.”  
     “I bet. I’ve never heard of an Alpha doing that. Really? Dean, he’s a keeper. You need to get claimed by that Alpha. He is one of a kind.”  
     “I know…he’s special. The craziest part…I think I might love him.” Hears Sam choke again, “But he’s young and I don't want to take away his chance of having a life before he’s stuck with an Omega.”  
     “Dean, he chose you! Any Alpha who gives blow jobs to Omegas, could have his pick out of all of us! But he chose you…besides...he probably really likes you if he swallowed…” Kevin smirks. Dean thinks about this for a moment.  
     “Hey Kevin, are there any adult shops in the area? I need to get some more supplies.”  
     “Yeah, there is a new one in the mall. It’s really nice actually. They have this really great bondage section.” Dean hears Sam choke again. Dean can barely contain his laughter.  
     “Well, Kevin this has been great. I think I’m gonna go get me some Alpha, and see how I feel after that.”  
     “Enjoy, and be careful.”  
     “You too man.” Dean finishes his drink and gets up. He walks over to Sam and leans down behind him. He whispers into Sam’s ear,  
     “Meet me in the back alleyway in two minutes.” Dean stands up and walks out of the bar with the biggest grin on his face.  
     Sam is worried about what Dean is gonna say. First he followed him to the bar, then eavesdropped on their conversation. He is sure Dean is gonna be pissed. But did Dean really mean all of the stuff he said? About loving Sam? He decides to take his chances and meet Dean out back.  
     Sam walks out of the bar and is ambushed by Dean who pins him up against the wall.  
     “Why did you follow me?”  
     “I was worried about you!”  
     “Did you follow me last night too?”  
     “Yes.”  
     “What did you see?”  
     “I saw you…service…two guys in this alley. The first one you knocked out, the second you rejected his command. Dean do you know how hard that is to do?”  
     “Yeah, Sam I do. I’ve trained for it my whole life. I can’t hunt and be susceptible to every Alpha command I hear. And for the record, it hurts like a bitch! Don't talk to me about how hard it is…”  
     “I’m sorry, you’re right.” Dean thinks for a moment then asks,  
     “How did it make you feel? Watching me with those other guys?”  
     “I hated it. I’ve never felt so jealous in my life. I kicked the unconscious one a few times after you left. And…the second one…I kinda made out with him…”  
     “What?! After what he did to me? Are you serious?!” Sam is hurt that Dean would even think that of him, so he explains,  
     “I wanted to see if making out with others felt the same as when I make out with you. It doesn’t. I didn't like it at all. Then, I called him a piece of shit for how he treated you and threw him to the ground. I also called him pathetic because he couldn't command an Omega…you should have seen the look on his face…” Dean wants to smile, but that would give away his intentions. “Dean, I know it’s not fair of me to say this, but I really didn't like seeing other guys with you. It really made me angry and hurt. I don’t know how to explain it…” Dean can see that Sam is telling the truth, and also that it really did hurt him to see Dean with others.  
     “Well, I might know a way to make it up to you…” Dean gives Sam a smirk as he lowers himself to his knees.  
     “Dean…I don’t want you to feel obligated—“  
     “I don’t. I’m returning the favor and apologizing. This is my choice. Now don’t move.” Dean undoes Sam’s pants and pulls out his cock, he starts to stroke it. He looks up at Sam and slowly licks his lips, Sam’s jaw drops. Dean takes the tip into his mouth. Sam’s breathing is already changing. Dean takes the rest of the cock into his mouth, then slides up and down, bobbing his head. He grabs one of Sam’s hands and places it on the back of his head.  
     Sam can’t believe how good this feels. He enjoyed giving Dean a blow job, but this is incredible. He now understands why so many Alphas demand blowjobs from their partners. Seeing Dean do this is also another huge turn on for Sam. He has had many wet dreams of this exact moment. Sam doesn't think he’ll last very long.  Sam is broken from his thoughts when someone comes out in the alley. It’s the other Omega, Kevin.  
     “Wow, you are big. I’m sure you could handle two Omegas at once. What do you think?” Sam is shocked. He motions for the Omega to come closer. Sam grabs him with his free hand and pulls Kevin into a deep kiss. Kevin moans into it. Sam breaks away,  
     “I wanted to thank you for all of the nice things you said about me in the bar. But…I’m a one Omega kind of guy…”  
     “Dean, I don’t know how you get lucky enough to find all of the good Alphas,” Kevin says.  
     “Oh, Dean didn't tell you? I’m the Alpha that gave him the blow job. He’s just returning the favor.” Sam’s shit grin makes Dean hum in delight. Dean hasn't taken his mouth off of Sam’s cock once he started. Kevin takes the hint and leaves, happy for Dean.  
     Sam was right, he doesn't last much longer after that, because Dean starts to mewl and moan and hum. Then he sucks Sam all the way in and starts to swallow. Sam loses it. He fills Dean’s mouth with cum and watches as Dean swallows all of it, except a little bit that leaks out. Dean is about to wipe it off with his finger, but Sam stops him. He pulls Dean up and lick his own cum off of Dean’s face. Dean mewls in delight. Sam starts kissing Dean roughly. He turns them around and pushes Dean up against the wall and starts to grind as he continues making out. Dean grinds back, pushing for friction. Sam moves his hands to Dean’s nipples and twists them.  Dean’s breathing changes. Sam moves a hand down into Dean’s pants.  
     “I wanna make you cum in your pants again…” Sam gets out in between kisses and breaths. Dean just mewls his pleasure into Sam’s kisses. Sam starts stroking Dean’s cock and growls when he can feel how hard it is. Dean bucks at the growl.  
     “Do you like it when I growl?” Dean nods his head. Sam kisses down Dean’s neck to his favorite spot. He sucks really hard as he pushes harder on Dean’s cock. Dean bucks up again. Sam growls in delight and Dean can’t go on.  
     “I’m gonna…”  
     “Do it now.” Sam laces it with Alpha tones. Dean can feel his body respond to Sam’s command. Dean can’t reject it, his body complies on an instinctual level. He is cumming so hard in his pants, all over Sam’s hand. His mouth is being assaulted by Sam’s tongue. Dean can feel himself going weak with so much stimulation. Sam presses his chest to Dean’s as he sees Dean starting to slump. Sam keeps him upright with his body. He pulls his hand out of Dean’s pants. He makes sure Dean is watching as he licks his hand clean. Dean just smiles. Sam leans in and hugs Dean up against the wall in his arms for a few minutes. Dean lets him.  
     Dean can’t explain his emotions for Sam anymore. They've wandered far from brothers. Now they're lovers. But Dean wants more. After his discussion with Kevin and Sam, he thinks maybe Sam wants more too. Dean is about to say something, but is interrupted by Sam,  
     “Lets get back to the motel. It’s unsafe out here for you when you smell this good,” Sam says as he helps Dean to stand up. He knows that Dean is covered in cum and slick, he can smell it. It’s driving him mad, he can only imagine what other Alphas would do if they smelled Dean like this. He makes sure that he and Dean have all of their ‘stuff’ put back in their pants before he wraps an arm around Dean’s waist. He helps Dean walk back to the motel. Sam is really glad that Dean lets him hold on during their walk back. He knows that Dean doesn't really need help walking, but it feels really nice.


	7. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. Homerun...

     School is the worst. That day all Sam could do was think about Dean. He couldn't focus in any of his classes. It being a Friday didn't help either. Sam had been thinking about everything over the past week or so. He knows how Dean feels, he overheard it during the conversation with Kevin. Sam wants to go to the next step. He has thought about it and has decided to get Dean a gift, something that will show Dean he is serious about their relationship. He knows Dean isn't into jewelry, or engagement rings, he would think it’s too girly. So Sam focuses on a more personal, sexual level instead. He remembers that Dean likes it when he is aggressive and commanding. He thinks Dean will understand the gift, but Sam isn't sure that Dean will like or want the gift he has in mind.  
     Sam knows he can’t ask Dean for a ride, so he takes the bus to the mall after school that day. He finds the adult shop, which looks like a really fancy lingerie store. Sam takes a deep breath and walks in, he is nervous about being in this kind of a shop. A young smiling Beta walks over,  
     “Can I help you today Alpha?”  
     “Um…yeah, could you point me to the bondage section?”  
     “Certainly, it's right over here.” She guides Sam to the back of the store, which looks totally different than the front. This area has all kinds of toys and tools that are sexual in nature. “Was there anything in particular you were looking for Alpha?”  
     “I’ve been thinking about a collar.”  
     “Ooh, great choice, They're right over here. We have many to choose from, I’d be happy to model any of them for you if you’d like Alpha?”  
     “No, thank you. I’ll be fine.” The sales girl looks slightly sad as she says,  
     “Please don't hesitate to call me should you have any questions, or concerns or need any demonstrations.”  
     “Thank you.” Sam tries not to feel bad for the girl, but she sounded desperate. Sam starts to look through the collars. They do have a wide variety, but Sam likes a wide black collar that has metal rings in it. Sam figures they can use their handcuffs for something other than hunting for once. Sam looks around some more and finds a ball gag. He thinks it over, and realizes that Dean isn't very loud when they are together, so maybe he won’t mind wearing it. He can still mewl, which is how Dean communicates when they are intimate. Sam also thinks how sexy Dean’s lips will look around it and realizes he has to shift his focus because he’s starting to get hard in the store. Sam picks up the ball gag and moves on to the aisle of lube. He grabs a few flavored ones, making sure he picks out what he thinks Dean might like. Sam pays for all of the goodies and takes the next bus back to the motel. He is going to have to struggle to play it casual and innocent.  
     “Where have you been? Why were you late?” Dean immediately asks as Sam walks through the door. Sam is taken aback, he hasn't seen Dean this concerned in a while.  
     “I…I was at Jasmine’s house. I broke up with her…I figured it would be easier to take if she was somewhere she felt comfortable…”  
     “Oh, Sam, I’m sorry man. That sucks.”  
     “It’s okay…but I couldn't keep going with her….when…I have feelings for another Omega.” Sam is silent after this, he’s not sure how Dean will react.  
     Dean isn't sure how to react. He knows Sam is talking about him. He doesn't know what to say. He still isn't sure if they should pursue a relationship, even though a voice in Dean’s head is yelling YES you should!!! Dean knows it’s a stupid question to ask, but he’s going to make Sam prove that he wants something more with Dean,  
     “Um…is there something I can do…to help you feel better?” Sam’s heart just skipped three beats, he can barely control his breathing. This is too perfect, it’s like Dean knows, knows exactly what he needs.  
     “I’d like you…to let me take your clothes off.” Sam holds his breath, this is it. Direct approach to their relationship, for the first time. Dean doesn’t hesitate with his answer.  
     “Yes.” Sam doesn't need to be told twice. He steps up to Dean and rips his shirt off of him. Sam grabs hold of Dean’s face and pulls him into an aggressive kiss, full of tongue action. But Dean hesitates, just as Sam is about to pull away, Dean starts to kiss back, just as aggressive. They continue to kiss while layers of clothing is thrown to the floor. As Sam is rutting against Dean, he suddenly feels it.  
     Dean is producing slick, so much it’s dripping down his legs. It’s a sign of attraction and desire. Dean’s wolf wants to be fucked. Who is Dean to argue? He continues to kiss Sam and begins to mewl, his wolf asking for more.  
     Sam can smell Dean’s slick and growls. His wolf wants to fuck Dean. Who is Sam to argue? He starts moving his kisses down Dean’s body. He wants to be closer to the intoxicating scent. He can hear Dean mewling, feel Dean’s hands in his hair, urging him lower. Before Sam is crouching he stands up and pushes Dean back onto the bed. He crawls onto the bed and pulls Dean’s legs apart. He is staring right at Dean’s leaking channel. He bends down and inhales Dean’s true scent. He growls, lower than before, more guttural. His wolf is starting to take over.  
     Sam moves his tongue and licks from Dean’s channel to the tip of his cock. He can’t believe the taste, it could be his every meal. He continues to lap up Dean’s slick, he never wants to stop. He thrusts his tongue into Dean’s ass and begins to fuck him. Sam can’t believe how good it feels. He moves a finger in beside his tongue and continues to fuck Dean. Dean is twisting and squirming but looks like he is about to burst. Sam grabs Dean’s cock and starts to pump it. He moves another finger into Dean’s ass. He scissors his fingers and continues to fuck with his tongue. Dean is mewling, almost non-stop now.  
     Sam moves his fingers a different way and finds Dean’s prostate. Dean bucks as he moans, loud. Sam smiles as he continues to thrust his fingers to hit that spot over and over again. Dean bucks up again, and moans,  
     “Alpha, knot me.” Sam is shocked, this is huge. This means Dean isn't in control. Sam wants to be very sure before he regrets anything. He looks up and uses his Alpha voice,  
     “Dean, are you sure?” Dean’s eyes immediately focus on Sam’s. Dean is well aware of what is happening, and is certain he wants it, he moans again,  
     “Yes…Knot me…Sammy…I want you.” Sam growls and crawls up Dean’s body. He lines up his cock and thrusts into Dean. He bottoms out in one push. He waits for Dean to adjust. Dean mewls and Sam knows it’s a sign for more. Sam thinks he can figure out what each mewl means. He knows Dean’s timing and inflections. It’s almost another language. Sam starts to slide out, keeping the tip in. He slides back in, nice and slow, enjoying the moment, enjoying the sensations. Sam starts to kiss Dean again. Deep, passionate kissing, in rhythm with Sam’s cock.  
     Dean can’t believe how incredible this is. Being fucked has never felt this good. Sam is doing everything right. Dean can’t believe how much he sounds like a slut, he has never been this vocal during sex. He especially can’t control himself when Sam growls. It’s like his wolf takes over and submits every time, mewling like a pup. Or mewling for more, whatever his wolf wants to convey to Sam. Dean doesn't really mind, it seems that Sam can figure out what he is trying to say anyway. Dean can feel Sam’s knot start to inflate. Sam’s rhythm picks up speed too. Dean is loving it, his insides are on fire, he is ready to burst any moment, but he wants to wait for Sam. He is trying to make this as good for Sam as he can.  
     Sam’s kisses move to Dean’s neck. He finds his favorite spot and sucks hard on it. Dean mewls again. Sam stops sucking on Dean’s neck when he realizes they hadn't discussed claiming. Dean has and only given permission for knotting, not claiming. Sam fights against his wolf and moves his head away from the spot, he doesn't want to accidentally claim Dean. He now understands why Dean was so hesitant to let an Alpha knot him. Sam feels Dean’s hands on his face. Dean moves Sam’s face back to his favorite spot on Dean’s neck. Sam looks up and uses his Alpha voice again,  
     “Sure?” Dean focuses on Sam’s eyes, nods and mewls,  
     “Alpha please…” Sam drives his cock and knot hard into Dean. Dean’s muscles tighten all around, squeezing Sam’s cum inside, pushing Dean’s cum onto his stomach. Sam’s knot is fully seated inside Dean keeping the liquid from escaping. As Sam’s knot enters Dean, Sam bites into his favorite spot on Dean’s collar, just where the shoulder and neck meet. Dean yells Sam’s name so loud, Sam’s sure the entire motel heard it. Dean is hit with wave after wave of sensations. He can’t control any spot on his body at the moment and falls victim to the blackness surrounding his vision. Sam kisses Dean as he rolls them onto their sides. Sam’s body is still pumping into Dean and will be for 30 minutes or so, or until his knot deflates.  
     Sam continues to lick and suck at his claiming bite. He and Dean are mates for life, as is customary for all wolves. Sam can’t think of a better moment in his life.


	8. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total Fluff!

     Dean wakes up first and notices that he and Sam are no longer knotted. He is still curled up in Sam’s arms though. It gives Dean a feeling of being whole, complete. He looks up at Sam. His face is covered in Dean’s blood from the mating bite. Dean can’t think of a time when blood looked so sexy. Dean stares. He can’t believe how in love he is. Sam’s eyes open up and stare at Dean. Dean stares right back,  
     “How could I ever doubt that we were true mates?” Sam smirks and rubs circles on Dean’s back,  
     “You’re ignorant?…Blind to feelings?…Keep feelings bottled up?…Do you want me to continue?” Dean smiles and rubs his hand gently on Sam’s chest,  
     “Haha, smart ass…How long have you known?”  
     “Ever since I presented. I’ve been planning this for a long time.”  
     “Planning?”  
     “Um…Jasmine was fake. I made her up so I would have an excuse to talk to you about sex.” Dean thinks about this for minute,  
     “You really are a genius…” Sam laughs. It makes Dean feel warm all over. He moves his face next to Sam’s neck. He lightly licks at it, earning a pleasure growl from Sam.  
     “You should know, I got you a present. I wanted to give it to you to show how serious I was about our relationship. I hadn't planned on you being so helpful about my break up…” Dean laughs,  
     “Yeah, I guess I was okay with us being together, after all, at least, more than I was willing to admit to myself…”  
     “Shocker!” Sam laughs. Dean lightly bites Sam’s neck,  
     “Hey!”  
     “Be nice, I’m your Omega now…” Sam smiles and squeezes Dean,  
     “Yes, you are. That kinda fits in with my gift. Close your eyes.” Dean does while Sam crawls away to his bag to get his goodies. He comes back and sets the bag on the nightstand and takes out the collar. He stands at the edge of the bed and holds it out toward Dean like it's an offering. Sam is so nervous, he hopes this doesn't offend Dean,  
     “Okay, you can look.” Dean’s jaw drops. He can’t believe it.  
     “Sam, I…it’s…” He can’t think of the words to express how he feels. Dean crawls on the bed toward Sam. He sits back on his heels and lowers his head like he is bowing to Sam. He stretches his neck out,  
     “Alpha please.” Sam can’t believe what Dean is doing. Has he always been this submissive? Or is it part of the claiming? He needs to know that this is what Dean wants and isn't how he is behaving because he thinks it’s what Sam wants from him. Sam doesn't move. He waits for a reaction from Dean. Finally, Dean mewls and Sam hesitates. He fights against his wolf, who is already straining when he hears his Omega cry for him. Dean finally looks up,  
     “Alpha?”  
     “Dean, do _you_ want this? Or are you doing this for me?” Dean is overwhelmed at how much Sam cares for his feelings. He never thought an Alpha would do this for him. He has to find a way to explain it to Sam.  
     “I’ve always wanted one. It’s a symbol of protection from my Alpha. It’s a symbol of trust for the Omega. It’s a symbol of companionship and love forever. I never thought I would own one…” Sam is relieved and surprised. He had no idea the meaning of collars was so important to an Omega.  
     “I can’t argue against any of that. I agree completely. I will always protect and love you. You are my Omega forever.” With that Sam unbuckles the collar. Dean lowers his head again as Sam buckles it on. When Sam lifts Dean’s head a single tear falls down Dean's face even though he is smiling. Sam wipes it off with his thumb. Dean gently caresses the collar, getting used to the feeling of it.  
     “Thank you, I will always trust and love you. You are my Alpha forever.” Sam is ready to cry now, but he distracts himself with his other gifts.  
     “So...I also grabbed a couple of other things too. I had an idea you might like the collar, but wasn't sure about the rest…” Sam moves to the table and grabs the lube and shows Dean. Dean’s face lights up in excitement. Then Dean’s face turns to shock,  
     “Alpha, does this mean, you’ll…let me fuck you?” Sam smiles sheepishly as he nods. He can see Dean’s cock getting hard just at the thought. Sam feels himself twitch watching Dean and thinking about the idea himself. He rummages into the bag for the final gift. When he pulls out the ball gag, he’s not sure what to expect. He certainly didn't anticipate Dean’s reaction. Dean simply leaned down again and opened his mouth. Sam took his cue and secured the gag into Dean’s mouth. Dean looked incredible with Sam’s collar on and the gag in between those lips.  
     “Omega, you look amazing…” Dean’s response is a mewl, he clearly enjoys his gifts. Sam lays down and pats the bed beside him. Dean crawls over and stretches out next to him. Sam pulls him into a tight embrace and pulls Dean’s face next to his neck to scent. He wants Dean to fall asleep and wake up scenting him. It feels so good, plus it's part of the protection an Alpha can offer their Omega. Other Alphas will scent him on Dean, and stay away. Omegas understand this, it’s one of the reasons why they love to scent and be held by their Alpha. Sam quietly uses his Alpha voice,  
“Sleep Omega, you’re gonna need your rest.” Dean can’t resist, and doesn't want to. He quickly falls asleep safe in his Alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the holidays has put me in a fluffy mood...Thanks so much for reading!!! I would love to hear your comments!


End file.
